


Floor 25

by Liinchen_Queenii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Atsumu starts as a dick, Hinata is a ball of sunshine, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sakusa needs a break, Teams as companies, explicit content will be tagged later, no beta we die like men, there’s a lot of tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liinchen_Queenii/pseuds/Liinchen_Queenii
Summary: Sakusa Kiyoomi tries, he really tries hard, to prove himself. This is the job he chose, the degree he worked for, the reward for all the hours he spent on countless business reports and endless schedules. Or maybe this is his biggest nightmare, after all, his life has the tendency to dick him over.Whatever it is, one thing is for sure, working with Miya Atsumu definitely starts off as a challenge.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 12





	Floor 25

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the SakuAtsu office AU no one asked for! I'm so glad you're here <3
> 
> This started out as a conversation I had with a friend on twitter about Sakusa Kiyoomi and Miya Atsumu working together for the same company and hitting it off on the wrong foot. Something about this trope just tickles my fancy and I couldn't resist to start writing it out. As you might guess, we're opting for the steamy lane but currently there is no explicit content to be highlighted, so I'll edit the tags on the go and mark the chapters accordingly. Please keep an eye out! 
> 
> I hope we all can enjoy this ride together ❤  
> Feel free to scream at me any time on twitter @MissesMiya
> 
> P.s.: I don't have a beta on this, we die like the brave souls we are.

_Ping._

A sharp, high-pitched echo rings inside the cabin. The elevator doors glide open smoothly without a hitch, it’s almost eerie.   
Artificial lights are blinding and he hesitates a moment, feet glued to the ground and a nervous itch trickling forebodingly down his back. Maybe he shouldn’t have come. Maybe he should’ve just stayed back at EJP. Maybe there would’ve been another opportunity for him to advance. Maybe he shouldn’t have set foot inside this building for the second time this month. Maybe it was a bad idea to directly work for someone he hadn’t even met yet in person. Just one of his, apparently very capable, Executive Assistants. On which basis had he even been hired? The ball of sunshine energy that had been present at his interview must have been fairly good at relaying to his boss, even if he did not seem that, let’s say, articulate at that time. Or he was just not capable enough to relate to a question that was phrased as “How do you deal with stressful situations that are just _eghhhh_ , not the normal stress, the kind that hits you like _wooosh_ and you internally go _ufff_?” Maybe his thoughts were just a tad bit unprofessional right now. Maybe - 

“Sakusa-san, you’re here!”

Call the devil and he shall answer. The voice is cheery, vibrant, reminding Kiyoomi that he almost felt repelled by all the vigour at their first meeting. Bright orange hair bobs with every step the other gets closer and he realises that it’s ultimately too late to turn around now. Suppressing a sigh, he steps out of the elevator, doors closing behind him with the same smooth silence they had opened with before.   
Both give each other a polite bow. 

“This is just the right amount of being too early and being punctual. The boss is going to love it!” 

The boss will not care, he will learn and it will be a painful revelation that the constraint of time seems to be nothing more than a faint conception to his new employer. Still, the other beams and Kiyoomi wishes he had brought his sunglasses. 

“Good morning Hinata-san, that’s wonderful.”

Attempting to keep his demeanor straight, he evens his face, voice a bit flattish but respectful.  
Hinata seemingly accepting it, throws him a thumbs up, before almost immediately turning on his heels and beckoning his new colleague to tag along. 

“Then let’s get to it. You have yet to meet the boss, right? I think he’s waiting.”

_Huh, he thinks?_

Taking a deep breath, Kiyoomi falls into step beside Hinata but he can’t help this ominous feeling clawing further at his spine. Perhaps he should’ve taken the hint. 

*

He definitely should’ve taken the hint. 

“Oi yer scrub, this is not what I’ve said. Can’t ya listen to me fer - No. No, fuck ya too. I me- wait Samu.”

The call is on pause and a tall, broad figure turns.  
Glossy platinum hair falls in flawlessly soothed waves, dark brows are perfectly shaped, jaw is sharp as if carved out of marble and skin gleams pure without a single blemish. His body is obviously well-toned, muscles flexing subtly underneath his dress shirt. The black dress pants are tailored to his frame, effortlessly hugging every dip and curve of what’s hiding underneath. A very expensive watch dangles around his wrist. Everything about this person screams big dick energy - not only in the positive sense. Hazel eyes blaze dangerously and the gruff tone of his voice leads Kiyoomi to the thought that the man in front of him might indeed be a big dick, _a big asshole_ .   
_Please, let this be someone else that just looks like him. He has a twin, right?_

“Oi, Sho-san, what’s….”

Large hands fly around, heavily gesturing into Kiyoomi’s direction.   
_Yes. Please be someone else._

“Who’s that? ‘n why the heck didn’t ya knock?” 

“Good morning Miya-shachou. This is Sakusa Kiyoomi, your new Executive Secretary and your 8am appointment. Oh and we _did_ knock.” 

Horrifying realisation seeps in, this is indeed Miya Atsumu, President of MSBY’s daughter corporation BJ and his new employer. Fuck. Why has Kiyoomi’s life the tendency to dick him over again and again and again?   
There is no room to breathe. Miya Atsumu eyes him up and down, sizing him, judging him. Kiyoomi is his prey or just gravel underneath the smooth leather of Miya Atsumu’s high quality oxfords. The decision seems to be still up in the air. 

“Oh is that so? And how did we hire him? Can’t remember seeing his face before.” 

No greeting. No pleasantries. 

“Suna-san recommended him.” 

Almond eyes light up at the mention of his former boss’ name. At least there seems to be some working memory left inside his brain that has not been killed yet by all the bleach. 

“Ahh, Sunarin did. Well, that gives yer at least a little bit of credibility. Hope we don’t disappoint him, Secretary-san.”

There’s a mischievous spark in his voice, intonation shifting, the end of the sentence an obvious play of mockery. Great. 

“Sakusa Kiyoomi. My name is Sakusa Kiyoomi, not Secretary-san.”

Kiyoomi stares blankly ahead. Manners seem non-existent in Miya Atsumu’s vocabulary and suddenly he’s not surprised anymore that he’s the third Executive Secretary within a year to be hired by BJ to be in charge of Miya Atsumu’s affairs. No sane person should willingly stand a close-quarter relationship with this man. 

“Well, whatever Omi-san. ‘ve got work to do and so have ya. Need a report about the situation with the Adler’s stock. Inunaki should’ve sent over the details. The video conference is at, what, 11am or so? There’s the board meeting at 1pm with Meian-san attending, ‘s important to have the internal process report by then. What? Whatcha lookin’ at me like that? Cat’s caught your tongue? For someone who should be naturally adaptive yer awfully starstruck. Can’t handle a little work?”

That has to be a joke, no way he means for him to start right on day one. The only thing Kiyoomi had priorly - yesterday - received was the feeble excuse of a schedule and that had not mentioned any sort of video conference nor - excuse him - something as goddamn important as a board meeting. Onboarding, was that to be categorised as the same foreign concept as manners or time?   
Mind running a mile a minute, Kiyoomi feels each year of the life he’s losing individually, with every second ticking away. Internal monologue already on full speed, of course, his tongue chooses the wrong words. He could just nod, agree and get over with it. Or he could give it another dig at his own grave. 

“Maybe you shouldn’t try to judge a book by its cover, Miya-shachou. At least that’s what I try to do at the moment.”

Excellent. Admittedly, it’s not his proudest moment. Maybe he can be out of the door, back in the elevator in a matter of seconds. Leaving the 40 story building on his first day and never coming back. This is only the 25th floor, but he already feels the frightening height by merely looking at the intensity in Miya Atsumu’s gaze. 

Miya Atsumu laughs.

It’s bright, full, wholesome and strangely the opposite of the weight he’s able to evoke with just the way he shifts the embers in his eyes. It tingles on Kiyoomi’s skin and he’s sure the goosebumps pebbling in its wake are just the result of irritation pulsing through his veins. 

“Got some big words Omi-san, dontcha? Then get yer ass out of my office and give them some backbone, will ya?” 

Not feeling any need to keep digging on his pit, he chooses the smart option this time, carefully nodding and following Hinata out through the heavy double doors of Miya Atsumu’s office.   
Surprisingly, he made it out alive and he kept his job. Should that be called an achievement? Who knows.   
_Bump.  
_ Belatedly, it quite literally _hits_ him that he’s been following Hinata absentmindedly as they made their way over to Kiyoomi’s new office space. The desk is hardwood and his left knee will not be happy about it for the next following days. 

“Sakusa-san, are you okay? You’ve been kind of spacing out. Please don’t worry too much about Miya-san’s attitude. He’s a bit… brash, but he’s a good boss and a good CEO. He looks out for us, cares for our well-being and actually gets quite casual around us.”

“Hinata-san, you mean he gets disres- he can’t remember names very well?”

_Curse his tongue._

“Ah, no. He can. He just likes being close to us. We’re more like a big family. Of course, we need to keep it business as well but work is easier when you can trust and respect your colleagues.” 

Close? Pure fear grips at his neck just at the thought of him becoming the closest person to Miya Atsumu in this company. Trust and respect? For a second he thinks he’s not hearing right but he decides to reign in his thoughts for the moment. Glancing at his watch, he’s suddenly awfully aware of the time and the sorry excuse of a schedule he was being presented with earlier. 

“Hinata-san, about the meetings and the reports -”

“Oh, don’t worry about it. I’ve been already on them, one last touch-up, I think, and it’s done. You can watch me and I’ll explain how we operate at BJ. It should not be much different than what you did in EJP but I’ll make sure you get familiar with everything. I’ll be overlooking your onboarding in the upcoming weeks until you can handle Miya-san yourself.”

Handle Miya-san? Kiyoomi applied as an Executive Secretary, not as a babysitter. 

“Anyway, the video conference is really at 11am and the board meeting is at 1pm, we need to hurry a little.”

Urgency strikes him but there’s one last burning question. 

“Hinata-san, did you make the schedule you sent me yesterday?”

Fiery hair bounces freely as Hinata nods.   
Doomed. Kiyoomi is doomed and this is just his first day at work. 

*

Almost five agonising hours later he’s watching Miya Atsumu clumsily fiddling with his tie. Even though the board meeting is held in the same building, they’re late by Kiyoomi’s standards. Hinata has already left to take care of Meian-san and Kiyoomi is yet facing another challenge. It’s only twenty minutes to go, they have yet to cross three floors and his boss is trying to make sense of the mess of scarlet silk around his neck. Is he really a grown-up man?

“What’s with that scary look, Secretary-san?”

Trust and respect. 

“Sakusa, my name is still Sakusa Kiyoomi and we’re kind of late.”

“Are we? We still have more than fifteen minutes and I still need to check that process report.”

If not for all those years of training, Kiyoomi’s schooled expression would slip right then and there. Hinata had mentioned that their boss needed the report for the board meeting but he had also promised that Miya Atsumu was a professional and a natural which had led him to believe that his boss had at least tried to go over the content in the past hour. The nagging voice in the back of his mind tells him otherwise, though, whispering that this is only the start of a long, distressing list of disclosing facts.   
_Please be a joke. Please._

“Miya-shachou, you have not checked it yet, at all?”

“Nope. Brief me on it Omi-kun.”

“That’s… are you serious?”

“Well, as far as I know, it’s yer job as my Executive Secretary.”

Onyx eyes twitch, threatening to roll back but he tries to survive this day. 

“It is, but it’s also my first day, I started five hours ago. What if I have no clue about internal work structures yet? It’s not even my own report.”

“Did ya see it?”

Calloused hands still fumble around the tie. 

“Yes.”

“Did ya read it?”

The thin end slips the wrong direction. 

“Yes.”

“Then let’s hope Sunarin didn’t praise yer for nothing.”

It’s the way the cockiness in Miya Atsumu’s voice grates on his nerves. It’s the way he’s absolutely not able to handle a simple necktie. 

_Breathe in. Out. Grounding._

“Can I?”

The question is more of a rhetorical one. Long, refined fingers already reach for the soft, expensive silk, not being met with any objection. Instead, a piercing gaze tracks all his movements. 

“I can tie them, you know, just not around necks.”

Black curls whirl, Kiyoomi’s head snaps a little. Eyes meet and he keeps their level. 

“Wonderful, Miya-shachou.”

His voice is a breath, annoyed, on edge. It’s nine minutes to go and he gives Miya Atsumu a run-down on his process report. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for making it this far! I hope you had fun ❤  
> If you've got any questions, comments or critique feel free to come at me here or on twitter. 
> 
> See you soon!


End file.
